Faculty from the Michigan Infant-Toddler Research Exchange are developing and testing an integrated parent-teacher intervention to support infant/toddler social emotional (SE) development based on an established and tested model, the Mom Power (MP) intervention. MP was developed for high-risk mothers and targets caregiver sensitivity by building capacity for reflection and empathy to children's emotional needs. This attachment-based group intervention helps parents understand children's attachment needs using video and activities designed to promote parental reflective functioning. It also increases caregiver coping through mindfulness practices. Evidence suggests that MP is effective at improving both caregiving sensitivity and reflective functioning. This 5-year project will be completed in four main study phases: 1) refinement and Implementation evaluation of a teacher intervention component based on MP model; 2) refinement and Implementation evaluation of an integrated teacher-parent modification of MP; 3) evaluation of effectiveness of the integrated teacher-parent intervention to change caregiver outcomes, caregiver-child interactions, and child outcomes, including tests of moderators and mediators; 4) Implementation evaluation to assess sustainability and scalability of the integrated intervention within the Early Head Start (EHS) context.